Lover Boy
by SamyUchiha
Summary: Porque ele poderia nunca ter a beijado antes. Nunca ter a tocado. Mas ele se sentia satisfeito, porque ele sabia que ela o amava e isso era tudo o que ele poderia pedir.


**_Classificação etária:_**_K+_

_**Gênero:** __Romance__/Angst_

**_Disclamer: _**_O Naruto não é meu._

**_Autora: SamyUchiha_**

**_Sinopse: _**_Porque ele poderia nunca ter a beijado antes. Nunca ter a tocado. Mas ele se sentia satisfeito, porque ele sabia que ela o amava e isso era tudo o que ele poderia pedir._

**.**

_Porque é melhor conviver com a dor de um coração partido,conhecer alguém e amá-lo, mesmo que essa pessoa não possa ser sua, do que nunca amar._

**.**

Durante muito tempo, tudo o que havia no coração dele, era ódio e desejo de vingança. Ele cometeu muitos erros durante sua vida e ele sofreu com sua solidão.

Ele tinha apenas oito anos, quando ele perdeu todos aqueles que ele amava. Eles foram mortos pela pessoa que ele mais admirava, e mais amava no mundo—seu irmão mais velho. Desde esse dia, tudo o que ele queria, era obter a vingança para seu clã que tão impiedosamente havia sido assassinado. Ele havia buscado o ódio como se esse fosse seu único refúgio e, por muito tempo, ele se escondeu em sua própria solidão. Mas, quando ele se viu como um dos membros do time 7, algo que ele jurou para si mesmo que seria somente um incômodo—com um loiro idiota e perdedor, que não conseguia fazer nem um Jutsu simples de transformação, e uma fã-girl irritante de cabelos estupidamente róseos que, além de um ótimo controle de chakra e uma inteligência inegável, era tão inútil quanto seu outro companheiro de time e, por fim, um Jounin que era realmente muito forte, mas por outro lado, não respeitava a mínima conduta ninja, e sempre se atrasava para seus compromissos.

Eles, na maior parte do tempo, somente o irritavam e o faziam se desviar de seu caminho como um vingador—Naruto com sua estúpida lealdade e infantilidade, Sakura com seus constantes, estúpidos e encantadores sorrisos, e Kakashi, com seu estúpido livro pervertido e áurea paternal. Porém, por mais irritantes que seus companheiros de time fossem, aos poucos,ele se viu, mesmo que a contragosto, aceitando-os em seu coração. E mesmo que ele havia jurado que nunca mais se permitiria fazer isso, ele criou laços fortes com cada um deles.

Naruto—com toda a sua glória de ninja número um, hiperativo e cabeça oca —havia se tornado o melhor amigo dele. Alguém que ele sabia que sempre poderia contar. Ele era como um irmão. Kakashi havia se tornado a figura paterna em sua vida, alguém de quem ele aceitaria conselhos e que o ajudaria a ficar mais forte. E Sakura... era Sakura. Ela era importante para ele, alguém que ele tinha certeza de que sempre estaria lá para ele, amando e cuidando dele, independente da forma fria com qual ele a trataria. Porém, ele não sabia como rotular exatamente o que ela era para ele. Ela era mais do que somente uma amiga para ele, mas ele não sabia como descrever isso perfeitamente. E isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, era... Irritante.

O dia em que ele finalmente decidiu sair de Konoha e ir para Orochimaru, ele se sentiu um pouco surpresoao encontra-la lá, esperando por ele. Mas, mesmo assim, por algum motivo, ele não pode deixar de ficar com a sensação de que ele já sabia que ela iria estar lá, em alguma parte de seu interior. As palavras que ele disse a ela foram frias, mas ele não tinha a intenção de machuca-la. Ele reconhecia o amor que ela havia sustentado por ele, e ele era grato por isso—por ela amá-lo, mesmo sabendo de todas as imperfeições que ele tinha, mesmo sabendo de seu lado mais sombrio. Ele não saberia dizer, porém, quando foi que ela havia deixado de ser somente uma fã-girl irritante, para verdadeiramente amá-lo, por mais estranho e errado que isso parecesse. Ele não a olhou nos olhos em nenhum momento, porque ele não queria que ela visse o quanto aquilo estava machucando-o também—dizer adeus para alguém importante para ele, alguém que havia preenchido o vazio em seu coração. Mas ele fez. Porque por mais que uma voz em seu interior o dissesse que ele estava fazendo a escolha errada, ele assim mesmo decidiu seguir em frente.

_**.**_

_Se eu pudesse tirar toda a dor e colocar um sorriso no seu rosto._

_Amor, eu faria._

_**.**_

O dia em que ele descobriu sobre a verdade em torno do massacre do clã Uchiha, ele se sentiu insano. Era como se um vazio sem fim houvesse se apoderado sobre ele. Ele havia matado seu próprio irmão. O coração dele, mais uma vez havia se quebrado e, cegamente, ele desejou vingança sobre aqueles que ele acusava de serem culpados de sua desgraça. Mas, na realidade, não havia nenhum outro culpado, a não ser ele—e talvez os anciões de Konoha. Os cidadãos da vila não tinham nada a ver com a tragédia que ele havia sofrido. E ele demorou muito tempo para perceber isso, para perceber que estava sendo manipulado por Madara—ou Obito, como ele viera a saber mais tarde.

Ele precisou se ver cara a cara com os antigos Hokages, para que ele finalmente pudesse voltar a enxergar com clareza. E, por fim, ele finalmente resolveu voltar para seus antigos companheiros de time. Naruto agora conseguia controlar perfeitamente o chakra da raposa de nove caudas, e havia dominado o modo Sennin. E Sakura... ela parecia totalmente diferente da forma que ele se lembrava dela. Ela agora não mais permanecia atrás deles, sendo protegida por Naruto e ele. Agora ela lutava lado a lado com eles. Ele não pode deixar de se sentir orgulhoso dela.

Depois que a guerra finalmente acabou, e eles estavam sozinhos em uma tenda médica, com ela curando-o de suas feridas, mesmo aparentando estar exausta depois da luta contra a Juubi, ele pediu desculpas a ela. Ele pediu perdão porque ele não tinha direito de ter tentado mata-la, ou de sequer pensar sobre isso—porque ela era _Sakura_, a única garota que ele já havia deixado realmente se aproximar dele. A garota que era importante para ele, mesmo que ele não soubesse exatamente o que ela significava para ele—e quando ela sorriu, e disse a ele que estava tudo bem agora, porque ele finalmente estava de volta, ele não pode deixar de sorrir de volta para ela, com algum tipo de reviravolta estranha percorrendo seu estômago.

**.**

_Ele se apaixonou por sua melhor amiga. _

_Quando ela está por perto, ele não sente nada, além de alegria._

**.**

Quando ele finalmente entendeu os seus sentimentos por ela—enquanto ela discutia alguma coisa idiota com Naruto, e os olhos dela brilhavam em reflexo aos punhos cheios de chakra dela—ele decidiu que ele não faria nada sobre isso. Não somente por causa de seu orgulho, mas porque ele não queria fazê-la sofrer mais e, infelizmente, isso era tudo o que ele conseguia fazer para ela—trazer mais dor ao seu coração.

Naquela época, ele não havia pensado no que isso implicava exatamente—porque ele ainda a tinha sempre ao lado dele. Sorrindo para ele e olhando-o como se ele fosse à única pessoa no mundo todo para ela. Ele não havia pensado sobre isso, porque ele estava cego demais com a felicidade que ele sentia no peito, toda a vez que ele a via.

Mas, com o passar do tempo, isso mudou. Porque ela se cansou de amá-lo e nunca receber nada em troca. E, por isso, ela aceitou ter um encontro com Naruto—o loiro que por mais idiota que fosse, nunca havia deixado de amá-la, e de cuidar dela. Naruto nunca havia a decepcionado como ele tantas vezes fizera e, mesmo que uma parte dele gritasse que isso era terrivelmente errado, que deveria ser _ele_ a leva-la em um restaurante e aproveitar a companhia dela—ele somente ignorou.

_Naruto era a pessoa certa para Sakura—_Ele havia repetido isso para si mesmo, tantas vezes que ele já havia perdido a conta. Ele fazia isso todas as noites, enquanto pegava a antiga foto do time 7, e olhava para o rosto sorridente da garota de cabelos róseos. Ele dizia isso para si, todas as vezes que passava a mão pelo rosto dela, através da foto, e se lembrava de ouvi-la dizer que o amava. E ele ignorava o sentimento que fazia seu coração palpitar de alegria, ao se lembrar disso.

Durante todas as vezes que ele e Sakura se viam, e ele via o mesmo olhar no rosto dela, o olhar que dizia que ela ainda o amava—tudo o que ele fazia era ignorar.

E Sasuke viu, pouco a pouco, a mulher que ele amava com todo o seu coração, começar a se distanciar dele, e a amar Naruto. E por mais que isso doesse, ele se sentiu feliz por seu melhor amigo.

Mas, quando Naruto chegou até ele e disse que Sakura e ele iriam se casar, ele sentiu algo dentro dele se quebrar. Mas, fiel a seu jeito Uchiha, ele simplesmente aceitou quando Naruto pediu a ele para ser seu padrinho de casamento. Escondendo toda a sua dor, dentro de seu peito.

**.**

_Eu queria poder te abraçar forte e nunca mais te deixar ir._

**.**

Quando ele a viu entrar pela porta da igreja, ao lado de Kakashi, ele achou que ela era a mulher mais linda que ele já havia visto em toda a sua vida. E, por um momento, ele se permitiu fingir que era na direção dele que ela estava vindo, não de seu melhor amigo. Mas essa fantasia terminou, quando ele a escutou dizer _sim_ para a Hokage, e era Uzumaki que aparecia em seu sobrenome agora, não Uchiha.

Naquela noite, Sasuke chorou.

Ele chorou porque ele sentia que o coração dele estava sangrando.

Ele chorou porque ele nunca poderia ter a única mulher que ele já havia amado durante toda a sua vida.

Ele chorou porque ele sabia que ele nunca deixaria de amá-la.

**.**

_Quando você ama alguém, você quer sempre estar perto dessa pessoa, independente de qualquer outra coisa._

**.**

E ele passou todos os dias ao lado dela, depois que ela havia se casado com havia cuidado dela da melhor forma que ele podia, e ele se sentia grato por ainda ter a sua companhia, mesmo que isso somente fazia com que o coração dele se machucasse ainda mais—porque ele sabia que não era para ele que ela voltaria, que não era nos braços dele que ela dormiria à noite.

Quando Naruto e Sakura tiveram seu primeiro filho, ele finalmente decidiu que era hora de reviver seu clã. Ele nunca havia se incomodado em tentar amar outras mulheres, em tentar se apaixonar, porque ele sabia que era inútil. Ele era um Uchiha, e Uchihas amavam somente uma mulher para toda a vida.

E, quando ele havia se casado com Karin, havia sido apenas com esse propósito—o de reviver o clã Uchiha. Ele havia amado todos os três filhos que Karin e ele tiveram, mas ele nunca havia conseguido amar sua esposa, e ele nem havia tentado. Porque tudo o que ele conseguia ver, quando olhava para a mulher de cabelos vermelhos, era rosa. Era um cabelo rosa longo e brilhante, e lindos olhos verde-esmeralda. Era uma personalidade doce e firme, e alguém que via através dele, e que sabia repreendê-lo quando era necessário, que conseguia compreende-lo—não uma mulher que fazia qualquer coisa que ele pedisse, e que nunca contrariava nada do que ele dissesse.

**.**

_Eu não me importo em não ter você pra mim, somente... Diga que me ama._

_**.**_

O dia mais feliz da vida dele havia sido o dia em que ele havia morrido. O dia em que ele havia dito a ela, aquilo que ele mais havia ansiado dizer durante toda a sua vida—que ele a amava. E foi naquele dia, que Sakura havia se jogado sobre ele, e lhe dito que ela nunca havia deixado de amá-lo, nem por um segundo. E por esse motivo, assim como seu irmão, ele morreu com um sorriso no rosto.

Porque ele poderia nunca ter a beijado antes. Nunca ter a tocado. Mas ele se sentia satisfeito, porque ele sabia que ela o amava e isso era tudo o que ele poderia pedir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tudo bem, eu admito que eu chorei litros escrevendo essa One-Shot e, por mais triste que ela seja, eu realmente espero que vocês gostem. É algo que estava no meu caderninho há algum tempo, e eu quis compartilhar com vocês. Eu acho lindo um amor impossível—mesmo que eu sempre espere por um final feliz. Mas, vocês sabem, eles nem sempre acontecem. _

_Bem, espero que vocês me mandem reviews com suas opiniões ;) Em breve eu vou postar o novo capítulo de NLU e mais algumas traduções. _

_Beijoos ;)_


End file.
